Makeup and Promises
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Galinda tries to help a certain green woman enhance her beauty with the magic of every girl's best friend... makeup!  Yet something seems to go awry along the way...


"Elphaba, have you ever considered wearing makeup before?"

The question was so sudden, so unexpected, that Elphaba's head snapped up from her book.

"Uh… no. I don't need any more color," she replied.

Galinda looked at her roommate and scowled. "You've never even tried?"

"No. Why does it matter?" Elphaba was losing interest now and went back to reading her book.

"I just think that maybe you could do a little something to… _enhance_ your beauty."

"In other words, I'm ugly."

"I didn't say that!"

"You thought it."

Galinda paused. The green girl had her there.

"Besides, there is no makeup you own that could possibly go with my skin."

"Well, then perhaps we need to change your skin color..." Galinda began, shuffling through a ridiculously large bag of makeup.

"Mm-hmm," Elphaba mumbled, not looking up. She forgot that Galinda was usually dead serious about what she stated. She looked up just in time to see Galinda about to attack her with a frighteningly large powder puff.

"Hold still!" Galinda demanded as Elphaba dodged her blow. "I want to turn your skin 'Summery Peach'!"

"I don't want to be a peach!" Elphaba shrieked, running away. She tried the door, desperately wanting to leave.

Galinda approached her with a scary glint in her eye. "I locked the doors," she said with a deranged grin. "Let's have some girl bonding time!"

"I don't need my skin color changed!" Elphaba shouted. She pressed herself against the door. "Well, I do, but not in this way!"

Galinda halted. "Okay!" she smiled, returning to her normal self. She spun around and skipped over to her makeup bag.

Elphaba relaxed. At least Galinda came to her senses.

"We could do your eyes instead of your skin! I have lots of colors that look good on green!" she screeched, the scary glint returning.

"Galinda, that's not what I-" the green girl started, but she was interrupted as the blonde tackled her to the ground, an eye pencil in one hand.

"Trust me!"

"The last time I trusted you I got a sandwich blown up in my face!"

"Just let me do your eyes!"

"Get off!"

Elphaba struggled to push Galinda's hand away as the pencil got closer to her face. The blonde could be surprisingly strong at times. She turned her head away just as the pencil came down.

The blonde frowned. "Elphie, why did you move? Now it's all streaked across your face."

"It wouldn't be if you had just left me alone!"

"I'm trying to help!"

"I don't need help!"

Elphaba finally managed to push the blonde off and she jumped to her feet. She made another beeline for the door, only to find that the blonde was standing in front of it.

"You're not going anywhere! Not until I make you beautiful!"

"Galinda, this is crazy!"

"No. This is fashion."

"Galinda, I swear, if you keep this up, I'm going to use the window as my escape."

"No you wouldn't."

"And why wouldn't I, pray tell?"

"Because it's raining outside."

Elphaba turned to look through the window. That was a mistake. The blonde tackled her again, and the two struggled on the floor. Finally, Elphaba managed to get the upper hand, and pinned the blonde beneath her. She kneeled over Galinda, her chest heaving. Strands of her raven hair had come loose from her braid in the struggle.

The blonde suddenly giggled, leaving Elphaba confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"If you really liked me this much, Elphie, you could have just said so."

Elphaba's face turned a dark green. "I… I don't like you. I mean, I like you as a friend! You're my friend, but I don't like you… in a way that would be considered romantic by society."

"In other words, you wouldn't sleep with me."

Elphaba opened her mouth, but a sudden image of her and Galinda lying in bed together flashed through her mind. Her face turned a darker green at the thought, and she pushed it from her mind.

"Of… of course not! I mean, that would be weird, right?"

"I suppose…"

Elphaba noticed that the blonde's face a fell a little, but it soon brightened again.

"What about a kiss?"

"W-what?"

"Do you like me enough to kiss me?"

"Why would I… what the hell kind of a question is that?" Elphaba released the blonde and stood up. "Haven't I been the butt of your jokes enough? Then you go and ask me a question like that, so I can say 'why yes, I do have romantic feelings for Galinda Upland', and then you go and gossip with all those airheads you call friends?'

Galinda sat up slowly. "Elphaba… did you say that you had romantic feelings for me?"

The green woman ran a hand through her dark hair. "N-no, I was just speaking… hypothetically, of course. Trying to prove my point."

The blonde stood up and approached Elphaba, reaching for her face. The green woman flinched at first, but Galinda persisted, and placed a small hand on the side of Elphaba's face. She leaned in close, and Elphaba felt delicate lips meet her own. She was too shocked and surprised to move, and the kiss ended all too soon for her taste. Their eyes met, and Galinda grinned.

"Did you think that was a promise of my love? No, that was not a promise of things to come. That was a promise of things you will never have."

Elphaba could only stare at the blonde.

"I could never love you… you awful green thing."

The blonde returned to her vanity, reapplied her lipstick, grabbed one of her many purses, and then headed for the door. And all the while, Elphaba could only stare, unable to move.

"And you might want to wipe your face before you go out again," the blonde chirped just before she left.

Elphaba stood in the middle of the room, her cold heart aching. She didn't believe it possible, but she found herself loving the petite blonde even more now than she had before.

Galinda Upland had broken her heart… yet she was the only one who could mend it.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Any and all feedback is appreciated!**

**denpa wave chick saki**


End file.
